Reiji Akaba/Gallery
Official Sp chara02.png Reiji Akaba full view.png Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt full view.png|Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt. Young Reiji's design June 2016.jpg|Young Reiji from Animedia June 2016. Reiji First Concept Design.png|Reiji's first concept design. 052016Animedia Reiji Concept Art.png|Reiji's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Reiji Concept Art.png|Reiji concept art. Reiji without scarf Concept Art.png|Reiji without scarf concept art. Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt Concept Art.jpg|Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt concept art. Reiji's face Concept Art.png|Reiji's face concept art. Sketch of Roget and Reiji by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Reiji and Roger drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Reiji by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Reiji drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators Jump Reiji Akaba in Jump.png V-Jump Yuya and Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta.jpg|Yūya and Son Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya vs Reiji.jpg|Yūya, Odd-Eyes, Reiji and King Alexander in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Reiji in V-Jump. V-Jump September 2015.jpg|Yūya and Reiji in V-Jump. Arc V magazine Yuya and Reiji singing.png Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Reiji Akaba in opening 1.png Reiji Akaba in opening 1(2).png |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Reiji.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Reiji.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Reiji and Reo.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Reiji.png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Reiji asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Reira and Reiji.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 2 Ep002 Reiji looking at Yūya.png 500px-ReijiAkaba - Copy.png|Reiji orders to investigate Yūya's personnal life and to report him any information about the Pendulum Summons. Episode 3 Reiji ep 3.jpg Arc V Shingo and Reiji.png Episode 8 Ep8 Reiji and Himika.png Ep8 Reiji and Himika2.png Episode 11 Yuya and Reiji.jpg Episode 12 Ep12 Reiji appears.png Ep12Yūya and Reiji.png Arc V 12 Reiji vs Yuya.png Ep12 Reiji activates Contract with the Hellgate.png Ep12 Reiji Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png Ep12 Reiji Fusion Summons Temujin.png Akaba20140529.jpg Ep12 Reiji nullifying the contracts.png Ep12 Reiji telling Hokuto and Yaiba to shut up.png Episode 13 Ep13 Reiji takes 1000 damage.png Arc V Reiji with his Pendulum monsters.png Ep13 Reiji Pendulum Summon.png Ep13 Three Hell Armageddons.png Ep13 Reiji.png Odd-Eyes attacking the first Armageddon.png Pendulum Scales 2 to 5.jpg Reiji realizing that Pendulum Summoning was not complete.png Episode 14 Ep14 Reiji and Himika.png Ep14 Himika, Nakajima and Reiji.png Ep14 Reiji president of Leo Corporation.png Episode 18 Ep18 Nakajima informs Reiji.png Arc V 18 Reiji and Nakajima.png Ep18 Nakajima and Reiji.png Ep18 Himika and Reiji.png Arc V Mr. Sawatari confronts Reiji.png Ep18 Reiji tells Mr Sawatari that Yūya is no criminal.png Ep18 Nakajima, Himika and Reiji.png Episode 21 Arc V Reiji with three Hell Armageddons.png Arc V Maiami from the window inside Leo Corporation.png Episode 24 Shun meets Reiji.png Episode 26 Arc V 26 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 27 Shun and Reiji.png Episode 31 Ep31 Reira, Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 32 Ep32 Reiji.png Episode 33 Arc V Reiji, Nakajima and Reira.png Ep33 Reiji listens to Shun.png Ep33 Reira and Reiji.png Episode 34 Ep34 Reiji.png Episode 35 Arc V Reiji refused to let Shun assist Yūto.png Episode 36 Ep36 Nakajima, Reiji, Shun and Reira.png Episode 37 Ep37 Reira, Reiji, Shun and Nakajima.png Episode 40 Ep40 Nakajima, Reiji, Reira and Serena.png Arc V Reiji grabs Serena's arm.png Arc V Ep 040.png Reiji Akaba.png Reiji taking 1000 point of damage.jpg Ep 40 Reiji with 7200 LP.png Arc V Reiji and Serena.png Episode 41 Reiji and Serena 0.png Arc V Academia laboratory.png Ep41 Young Reiji.png Ep41 Young Reiji2.png Young Reiji.png Ep41 Young Reiji Summons DD Cerberus.png Ep41 Young Reiji and Serena.png Arc V Ep 041.png Child Serena and Reiji.png Arc V Academia's minimized device.png Ep41 Reiji and Serena.png Barrett force return.png Arc V 41 Reiji and Himika.png Episode 42 Ep42 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 47 Arc V Reiji and Nakajima.png Arc V Reiji and Shingo.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Ep50 Reiji.png Arc V Reiji stopping Yuya's punch.png Ep50 Reiji, Nakajima, Himika and Reira.png Ep50 Reiji activates Future City Heartland.png Ep50 Reiji and Flame King Temujin.png Ep50 Reiji tells Yūya to use his new power.png Ep50 Reiji, Temujin, Alexander and Caesar.png Reiji use Contract Change.png Ep50 Reiji 2.png Yuya vs Reiji.png Episode 51 Ep51 Reiji activates the effect of Abyss Ragnarok.png Ep51 Reiji looks at Yūya.png Ep51 Reiji activates the effect of Kali Yuga.png Arc V Ep 051.png Yuya defeated by Reiji.png Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-Ep-51-Img-0034.png Episode 52 Ep 52 Reiji's promise.png Ep52 Reiji.png Ep 52 Yūya, Serena and Reiji.png Episode 53 Ep53 Reiji.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 63 Arc Tsukikage, Reiji and Reira.png Episode 67 Reiji's full appearance.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Tsukikage, Tokumatsu, Reiji 66.jpg Ep67 Reiji and Reira2.png Ep67 Reiji and Reira.png Arc V Himika and Reiji.png Arc V Reira holding Reiji's hand.png Arc V Reiji and Reira holding hands.png Episode 70 Ep70 Reiji and Jack.png Arc V Jack and Reiji.png Episode 73 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji.jpg Reira talks.jpg Episode 74 Arc V Reiji questioning the Council.png Episode 75 Ep75 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 79 Arc V Reiji, Sam and Serena.png Episode 81 Ep81 Reiji and Reira.png Episode 86 Reiji and Reira 86.jpg Arc V Reiji speaks to Roger.png Episode 95 Ep95 Reiji.png Ep95 Reiji3.png Reiji, Reira, Security 95.png Ep95Reiji2.png Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun, Reiji, Reira 95-1.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Episode 96 Reiji 96-1.jpg Ep96 Reiji stops Yūya.png Ep96 Reiji smiles.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Reiji, Shingo, Gongenzaka 98.png The Lancers 97-2.png Reira and Reiji 97-1.jpg Episode 98 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage 98.png Roger and Reiji 98-1.png Ep 98 Roger vs Reiji.jpg Reiji98 (1).png Roger and Reiji 98-2.png Ep98Reiji.png Episode 99 Reiji 99-8.png Reiji 99-0.png Ep 99 Reiji activates Contract with the Demon World Pendulum.png Reiji and Shun 99.jpg Reira and Reiji 99-2.png Reira and Reiji 99-1.png Reiji 99.png Reira and Reiji 99-3.png Ep99 Reira and Reiji.png |-|Season 3= Episode 106 Reiji and Yusho 106.png Reiji 106-1.png Reiji and Yusho 106-2.png Episode 115 Reiji 115-1.jpg Sora and Reiji 115.jpg Reiji and Reira 115-1.jpg Lancers 115-2.jpg Reiji, Tsukikage, and Reira 115.png Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Young Reiji 117.jpg Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Sanders 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Sawatari, Reira, Gongenzaka 118.png Lancers 118-2.png Episode 122 Lancers, Asuka, and Yusho 122.jpg Yusho, Asuka, Reiji 122.png Episode 125 Reiji and Yusho 125.jpg Reiji, Reira, Yusho, Yuya 125.jpg Episode 126 Reiji and Reira 126-1.jpg Reiji and Reira 126-2.jpg Ep126 Leo, Yūya, Reiji, Reira, Yūshō and Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Episode 127 Reira and Reiji 127.jpg Ep127 Yūshō, Reiji and Reira.png Yusho, Yuya, Reira, Reiji 127.jpg Ep127 Young Reiji.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya, Yuto 127.png Reiji and Yuya 127-1.png Reiji and Yuya 127-2.png Reiji 127.jpg Bracelet Girls, Leo, Yuya, Reiji 127.png Reiji and Yuya 127-1.jpg Ep127 Leo confronting Yūya and Reiji.png Episode 128 Ep128 Reiji and Yūya.png Ep128 Reiji tunes Baphomet and Necro Slime with Ghost.png Ep128 Reiji Synchro, Fusion and Xyz Summon.png Ep128 Reiji.png Reiji 128-1.jpg Reiji 128-3.jpg Ep128 Reiji2.png Ep128 Reiji affirms that Yūya is his friend.png Ep128 Reiji4.png Ep128 Reiji looks at Yūya.png Ep128 Reiji and Yūya2.png Reiji and Yuya 128.png Reiji 128-2.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Reiji Advance Summons Hell Armageddon.png Reiji 129-2.jpg Ep129 Young Reiji.png Ep129 Reiji.png Reiji 129-3.jpg Ep129 Yūshō and Reiji look at Yūya.png Ep129 Reiji2.png Ep129 Reiji and Awakened Yūya.png Ep129 Reiji3.png Reiji 129-4.jpg Ep129 Reiji4.png Ep129 Reiji5.png Ep129Yūshō and Reiji3.png Ep129 Yūshō, Reiji and Reira2.png Ep129 Yūshō, Reiji and Reira.png Episode 131 Reira and Reiji 131-1.jpg Ep131 Reiji vs Layra.png Reiji 131-1.jpg Ep131 Reiji Fusion Summon.png Ep131 Reiji Synchro Summon.png Ep131 Reiji Xyz Summon.png Reiji 131-2.jpg Episode 132 Reira, Reiji, Yuya 132.jpg Ep132 Yūri sends Reiji flying.png Ep132 Reira and Reiji.png Reira, Reiji, Yuya 132.jpg Ep132 Reira and Reiji looking at Yūya.png Ep132 Reira and Reiji happy.png Episode 133 Ep133 Yūshō, Reira and Reiji.png Ep133 Reiji notices Yūya is back to his original self.png Ep133 Yūri, Reiji and Reira surprised.PNG Ep133 Yūshō tells Reiji not to interfere.png Ep133 Reira and Reiji surprised.png Episode 134 Ep134 Reiji pushed to wall.png Ep134 Reira helping Reiji.png Ep134 Reiji surprised to see 3 Dragons on the field.png Ep134 Reiji reassures Reira about Yūya.png Yuya, Reiji, Reira, Edo, Tyler Sisters 134.jpg Episode 135 Reira and Reiji 135-0.png Reira and Reiji 135-1.png Reira and Reiji 135-2.png Yuya and Reiji 135-1.png Reira, Yuya, and Reiji 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Yuya and Reiji 135-2.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Edo, Sora, Reiji, Reira 135.jpg Lancers 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-3.png Edo and Lancers 135-5.png Edo and Lancers 135-4.png Edo and Lancers 135-6.png Lancers 135-1.png Ep135 Edo, Sora, Reiji and Reira surprised.png Lancers 135-2.png Lancers 135-3.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 4.png ARC-V DVD vol 11.png ARC-V DVD vol 13.png ARC-V DVD vol 17.png ARC-V Vol 25 DVD.jpg Arc V Future fighter! Single.png Other Arc V Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba.png Yuya and Reiji Animedia.jpg|Reiji Akaba and Yūya Sakaki on the cover of Animedia May 2016. Reiji manzai.png Reiji manzai 2.jpg Reiji manzai 3.jpg Reiji TFSP.png Category:Image Gallery